The Kunoichi
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: a forbidden love devided and judged by politics, war, and loyalty. Could you follow your heart even if it meant turning away from the ways of good? HidaSaku, oneside SasuSaku and other onesided lemony goodness pairings but not many LOL xD rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Kunoichi

Okay I am typing this story till I get some more inspiration for my Young story which is a PeinXNaruto story. Now this story is going to be a long journey a work in progress. here is a forwarning do not give me any story ideas this is an idea that has no thinking to it no ideas but an idea circled around forbidden love LOL xD. I hope that makes sense. Also this DOES NOT follow the manga what so ever all I know is its sometime in Shippuden. So dont say ohhhh this isnt in shippuden, it will annoy me if someone does. This idea was based off of the number 3 trailer not movie but trailer of The Duchess.

* * *

Chapter One: The Return of The Dark Prince

I stood at the main gate of Konoha talking with Izumo and Kotetsu hugging a few files to my chest making my break outside of the hospital last. Lately I have been visiting with them since Naruto, Kakashi and Jiraiya have left the village to go after Sasuke again. I have completed most of my training with Tsunadae in surpassing her as a medic and kunoichi both, though... there is one thing I will never be able to surpass her in... The ability to hide my emotions in battle. Yes she shows her emotions to but, not as much as I. The night Sasuke left us rang through my mind day in and day out plaguing my senses and turning it into an obsession once again.

"You know Sakura-Chan, Tsunadae-Sama is going to be furious if you delay returning even longer." Izumo teased me finishing up with signing some papers for me.

"It shouldn't be a problem she's taking a drunken nap at the moment my dear sir." I answered taking the papers from him as he handed them to me.

"And this is why you wander why you don't get any missions anymore child." Kotetsu laughed and I felt my smile turn to a sneer.

"I'm hardly a child anymore Kotetsu-San. I don't go on missions cause I choose not to!" I snapped at him rolling my eyes.

"See Kotetsu you always go off and make her angry with us!" Izumo whined punching Kotetsu playfully in the arm. I smiled to myself nodding my head.

"You guys are so funny." I laughed as I began to make my leave when a sudden burst of familiar chakra caught my senses. I slowly turned my head and looked back at the entrance of Konoha; even Izumo and Kotetsu had fallen into silence from shock. Naruto stood there balancing on one foot with his hands behind his head with that silly grin of his. Behind him Jiraiya and Kakashi stood with equal proud faces, but the person next to Naruto is who caught me off guard, Uchiha Sasuke. He wasn't wearing his outfit from when he was with Orochimaru but just a pair of black pants and a black tank top. No Hitae adorned his forhead but just a white bandage. His sword was still slung on his back, but his eyes finally met his smile so I knew, Uchiha Itachi was finally dead. Or so I hoped. Even though in the back of my mind I was so overjoyed that he was back, but my legs still turned and ran from them. I used a small teleportation jutsu to send all the files to Tsunadae's office and I ran until I was back in my apartment and I locked myself away inside hiding in a corner of my living room. So many thoughts ran through my mind and it scared me. Yes I was overjoyed with him being back, but then again I wasn't happy either for I have come to hate the Uchiha. I jumped at the sound of heavy knocks at my door and I sat there quietly.

"Sakura-Chan its me Kakashi, let me in no else is with me. I just want to talk okay?" He said behind the other side of the door. I sat there in my world thinking over the pros and cons about answering the door. After deciding to just answer it, knowing he could always poof inside, I opened the door to see him standing there with a concered look. He watched me carefully and I could tell he was calculating inside his head on what was the correct thing to ask me.

"I'm fine if that's what you're wandering. He..._His_ return just took me off guard." I began to explain to him looking to me feet.

"Sakura it's okay." He reassurred me.

"I know it is but, it's been almost 5 years since he's left and not even a year and a half ago did he try to kill Naruto and I. I know he was following orders but still! We are his friends." I said feeling myself slowly fall into a breakdown. Before I could ramble on I was pulled into Kakashi's embrace and he held me close.

"I know what you're feeling Sakura but you have to be strong. He came back for you nothing more and nothing less. He gave up his ambition to kill Itachi for you. Follow what your heart tells you to do. Follow it or you'll end up making the biggest mistake of your life." Kakashi explained his embrace tightening.

"I know sensei...I know. Let's go to Tsunadae's office now, I probably gave her a real scare." Sakura said stepping away from him. Nodding his approval I followed him to Tsunadae's office jumping roof tops. Within the office though I found myself avoiding from looking at Sasuke and Naruto both at the moment.

"Sakura is everything alright?" Tsunadae asked me as I stepped forward taking my place in between my two teammates.

"Yes, everything is fine. I was just taken off guard is all. Nothing to worry about." I reassured her locking my hands behind my back.

"Are you sure Sakura-Chan?" Naruto's voice sounded so worried and as always, I put on my mask and smiled up at him.

"I'm dead serious Naruto, stop your worrying or you'll grow gray hair!" I teased him then went back to starring at Tsunadae.

"Alright then, well until I can get approval from the elders that he can regain his ninja status here in Konoha... Sakura as your first mission you are...Babysitting the Uchiha." Tsunadae ordered and I felt my jaw hung open.

"Naruto will be helping you watch him when outside of your home. So don't worry." Tsunadae explained then waved her hand for us to go. Naruto grabbed my arm and led me out since I had fallen into shock again. I snapped out of it though when we were all in the hallway.

"Are you sure you're alright Sakura? You're acting quite strange. Come on it's a mission at least, you haven't had one in over a year now!" Naruto complained to me putting his hand to my forehead.

"I know, I know stop your worrying its just... No offense Sasuke all of this is just happening so fast. I can't keep up." I explained looking to the floor after giving the Uchiha an apologetic look.

"Sakura, you don't have to apologize. No one would judge you if you hated me or even denied this mission." Sasuke said to me setting his hand onto the top of my head.

"Sasuke, I do not hate you. But merely confused. I need time and I ask you all to give me that in return. I will take this mission because I am a true Kunoichi but please do not force me into anything of any sort. I will expect you dropped off at my apartment at nightfall by Naruto. I have some cleaning up to do." I said strictly and walked away from the two as I turned the corner down the hall I felt my hands clench up into a fist. I felt so humiliated with what he said to me. No one would judge me if I hated him and denied him housing...Everyone would judge me and he knew it! Again he was teasing me, putting me down. I didn't need to clean up anything, I just need to go somewhere to cool down and I knew Naruto knew that.

"Sakura!" I stopped where I was and let Tsunadae catch up to me, I felt myself beginning to calm down as my fists unclenched.

"Why are you taking this mission Sakura?" She asked me walking with me now.

"Because I won't turn down a mission if it means getting me back into the circle of being a proud Kunoichi." I explained then sighed.

"You didn't want him to come back?" Tsunadae asked, I could tell she was watching me carefully.

"Correct, I've finally moved on and now he returns. It makes me believe he only returned to revive his clan, I think he knows I might fall for someone else. He's not back because he loves me." I explained to her.

"No matter what the reason is Sakura, even I can not stand against whatever the Elders decide. Whether its for the good of the people or not." Tsunadae explained carefully. The rest of our walk to the exit of the tower was in silence.

"Whatever they decide Tsunadae I will make sure I am the perfect Kunoichi in the end." The last thing I told her before jumping to the roof tops and headed back to my apartment. Though there wasn't much cleaning to do I still needed to empty out the guest room and go buy more groceries. I was surprised to see Ino standing by my door when I arrived home she to had a look of worry upon her face also mixed with anger in her eyes. So I came to the conclusion; she was worried about Sasuke being here in my home and furious with me for some reason.

"Don't tell me everyone is now worrying over me!" I snapped walking into my home, Ino followed right behind me.

"You ran away from Sasuke and now you're doing everything in your power to avoid him! Why? Don't you love him?" Ino snapped back at me grabbing my elbow and spun me around to face her. Her eyes were filled with anger. So I was correct about her aligations.

"No I don't Ino! So go and have your chance with him, I'm not stopping you thats for sure! The only way I will EVER be with him is if the Elders force me to! And even then I will NEVER love him again!" I hissed at her and tore my arm from her grip.

"Why? WHY do you hate him so much Sakura?" She shouted following cloesly behind me as I made my way towards the guest bedroom.

"I have my reasons Ino." I hissed at her halfway to the guest room by now.

"Do you know how fucking selfish you are acting right now with putting up this damn pitiful act of yours!" She kept shouting I spun around and glarred at her.

"BECAUSE HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" I screamed my hands clenched into fists again watching her face harden in hate at me.

"Fine if thats how its gonna be...then so be it. We can no longer be friends." She sneered at me and stalked off. I stood there tensed up in anger listening as my apartment door slammed closed. Letting out a slow heavy sigh I leaned against the wall and slid down it fighting back tears which tried to force themselves out.

"It's not fair...its not fair with how you ruin my life Uchiha!" I cried as I hugged my knees to myself letting the tears finally fall down my cheeks. I don't know how long I really sat there but when I noticed the sun was beginning to set I hurriedly cleaned out the guest room and left the house with my wallet. I had left a note on my door letting Naruto know that him and Sasuke could let themselves in and I'd return shortly. I ignored the glares that villagers gave me as I made my way into the market place. It wasn't suprising that Ino spread the news of my hate for Sasuke around the village already, even some of our old friends sneered at me and walked away quickly muttering rumors probably. I was choosing some varieties of fruits when Sai came up and stood beside me that fake smile of his gone.

"Ug...Sakura?" He asked me carefully, I noticed how he stopped himself from calling me his favorite nickname.

"I want everyone to stop wandering if I'm alright. I'm just going to tell you all the same thing I told Tsunadae and everyone else who has asked me thus far. And if Ino has sent you to change my mind from hating Sasuke well you can tell her to go to hell!" I said my voice strained from trying to keep my anger in check and also to keep the sobs in.

"I'm not here for any of that, I'm here to be a friend because I know you need it right now. Tsunadae isn't worried about your mental state, but because the Elders have already started their meeting about Sasuke." Sai explained to me taking some of my bags.

"Whats that got to do with me?" I asked paying the vendor lady before taking my bag of fruit and began to walk away again.

"Your name was mentioned as they walked into the meeting room." His statement caused me to stop walking and drop all the bags I held. I felt my world spinning around me as my breath caught into my throat.

"Sakura-Chan?" Sai shouted , I knew what was being discussed. There was only one way for Sasuke to regain is Ninja Status if I was being mentioned and that was to be arranged into a forced marriage of their choosing. And I was a prime candidate probably.

"This can't be happening now! Why do they want to ruin my life." I panicked feeling my fingers dig into my hair.

"Sakura we have to go now!" Sai urged me picking up the rest of the bags with one hand and tried to push me forward.

"Go away I need to be alone!" I cried pulling away from him to walk away.

"NO! You need to come with me everyone in Konoha is beginning to talk!" Sai yelled appearing in front of me.

"OH LET THEM TALK! What do they know about the happiness of others?" I yelled, Sai dropped the bags and grabbed my shoulders tightly and shook me.

"That doesn't matter right now! From what Ino has been saying in the past 2 hours has endangered your life! We need to get you home!" He yelled seeing some of the male villagers beginning to eye them. I helped him pick up the bags before letting him escort me home with one arm around my shoulders. Sai helped me carry the bags into the apartment and into the kitchen where I dropped them and collapsed into tears I heard Naruto run into the room.

"What happened now?" Naruto yelled at Sai after hugging onto me.

"Ino has caused trouble again and now almost everyone in the village is after Sakura's life. All because she has an opinion!" Sai explained, I heard a third person enter the room and I knew Sasuke was here now, my mirror of protection shattered and I pushed Naruto away before running to my room.

"SAKURA!" I heard Naruto yell after me but I had already locked myself away sobbing into my hands as I fell to my knees in sorrow. I still could hear them talking right outside my door.

"Why does everyone want her dead?" I heard Sasuke ask finally.

"Because..." Sai said cutting off I could tell in his voice he didn't want to say anything.

"Because why?" Naruto snapped.

"Because of her hate for Sasuke." I heard Sai finish and I didn't realize that I was screaming in anguish until someone had appeared next to me and hugged me. Their voice let me know who they were.

"Its okay Sakura...It's okay to hate me. I don't blame you. I will_ never _hate you for it!" Sasuke said to me. Everything was spiraling out of my control and I feared that soon my insanity will to be out of my control as well. My only chance to survive this was to get away but even then, that wouldn't be happening until the Elders decide and that decission was what scared me the most.

* * *

Okay there you have it the first chapter and yes this IS a HidanXSakura story I'm just trying to keep it from going to fast so Hidan is not coming in yet!


	2. Chapter 2

Just so everyone knows there is a lot of one sides relationships with Sakura in this Fanfic at least until she gets together with Hidan at least LOL. One thing though I am not particularly fond of this pairing and Hidan is going to have major OCness. I'm doing this pairing because it fits perfectly with my Forbidden Love idea of the story so I really do hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Decision of Suffering

The Elders had been in and out of meetings about Sasuke and I for over a week now. I refused to go into work let alone leave my apartment unless Naruto or Sai accompanied me. The first time I had tried a few of the male villagers had attacked me and attempted to rape me in a back alley. Sasuke had found me and stopped it before it happened, no one really came near me though after he threatened to kill them all if they did it again. But still, I wanted to make sure nothing happened again. I didn't want him to save me again, I was a Kunoichi and a Kunoichi should be able to protect herself. From what I over heard one day from TenTen and Hinata was that Ino was replacing my spot at the hospital until everything blew over.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked sitting next to me on the couch.

"My life is falling apart Naruto-Kun and there is nothing I can do to stop it." I explained sitting there leaned over, my hands folded and my elbows resting on my legs.

"Its going to be okay you have me, Sai and though you hate it you also have Sasuke with you. Tsunadae informed us that the meeting is coming to a conclusion today and the Elders will be announcing the decision to the people of Konoha this afternoon. Tsunadae has ordered for you and Sasuke to stand with her under the protection of the Anbu." Naruto explained setting his hand onto my hand. I felt myself sigh, getting up from my spot tears spilt from my eyes yet again. His warm arms wrapped around me and held me close to him.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry for all of this." I cried my hands coming up and grabbed onto his arms. I yelped in suprise when he forced me to face him and kissed me. I stood there in shock my eyes tightly shut tears still falling from them. As I regained my senses I pushed Naruto away sobs tearing from my throat, I covered my mouth with my hand muttering apologies.

"Sakura-Chan..." He sounded so hurt and I cried even more letting myself droop to the ground sitting there looking pitiful uttering more apologies as I did.

"I have to be the worst person Naruto. I am so sorry that I cannot love you the same way you love me. I hope one day you can forgive me. But you deserve so much more than what I can give you." I cried, I felt Narutos hands cup my cheeks and lifted my face up to look at his. He sat there propped on his knees his face above mine.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. I left Sasuke with Kakashi and told them to stay away for a while. There is something I have to do before it's too late. I don't want you hate yourself after this. This is something I want to leave with you so you never forget who loves you." He explained to me using his thumbs to wipe my tears away. His eyes were so serious, yet so caring at the same time and I did nothing to stop him when he placed his lips against mine again. His hands moved from my cheeks and tangled themselves into my hair gently pushing their way out. He moved his arms to wrap around my shoulders pulling me closer. I found my hands running up his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. Deep down I knew there was a love for Naruto but it wasn't enough to be his girlfriend but more of a sibling love. But, I wasn't going to stop him if he wanted this, in a way he was trying to take my mind off of what was happening around me and to admit...It was working. We parted after the need for air became evident.

"Naruto if we continue we'll end up both regretting it later. You know that." I whispered breathing heavily, he was breathing hard as well lust evident in his eyes and I knew it was evident in my eyes as well.

"You're worried about the decision, don't be whatever it is who cares. Worry about here and now." He said before pushing me onto my back and kissing me again. Now I see why he told Kakashi and Sasuke to stay away the three of them agreed to this. They knew Naruto's love for me and was giving him a chance before it was too late to have a chance. They also knew I might not let him have this chance. I didn't want to hurt Naruto by saying no but then again if the decision is what I think it is it will still hurt him but not as bad.

"Naruto..." I breathed out when he began to kiss down my jaw line.

"Don't think just feel for once." He told me on of his hands cupping my breast I arched my back gasped. His other hand moved my left leg up to wrap around his waist then began moving up to my waist stopping there. All my life I have thought out everything and never acted with out coming to a rational conclusion. In the back of my mind it told me that this was wrong but, for once I listened to Naruto and stopped thinking and let myself feel. The hand he was using to fondle my breast moved and began to unzip the front zipper of my shirt until it was completly open. He ran his hand back up my stomach and up to the front latch of my bra unhooking it I gasped as the cold air hit my bare skin. Naruto moved my leg back to the ground and repositioned himself where he was straddling me. Both his hands gripped my waist as he began to kiss down my neck again and up my breast I let out a moan when his mouth took my nipple in and he began to suck bite and lick it. My hands tangled into his hair as one of his hand ventured into my shorts and underwear on of his fingers slipping into me.

"Naruto..." I moaned out when he added a second finger moving them in and out of me. Naruto kissed back up my neck until he captured my lips again. He had pulled his fingers out and went back to fondling my breats his other hand tangled into my hair. I ranmy hands down his chest until I reached the bottom of his shirt and began lifting it off of him we only parted for a second so I could pull it over his head and toss it somewhere. We parted a second time and just starred at each other.

"We need to stop Naruto... of how much I love the way this feels. I can't do this to you. If I think whats gonna happen...happens then you are going to face a whole lot more heart ache." I cried forcing Naruto to sit back so she could sit up.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked pushing his fingers into my hair.

"You're my best friend Naruto...like my brother. And if we do this it could ruin our relationship in some form. And that would kill me if it did." I explained resting my forehead onto his chest.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Sakura. It's okay, I won't force you into something you don't want." Naruto whispered to me kissing the top of my head.

"Just know we all love you and don't want to ever see you hurt. So hurry up and get happy we miss your smiles." Naruto said sadly, I looked up at him giving him the best smile I could muster.

"You're going to become one of the best Hokage's since the fourth." I told him kissing his cheek.

"And you are going to be the most remembered Kunoichi of all time." Naruto smiled then helped me up as the both of us redressed ourselves and headed towards the Hokage tower. Sasuke and Sai met up with us hallway there.

"So?" Sai asked starring up into the trees.

"We decided to be responsible and not do anything of that sort." Naruto answered and I looked up to my blond friend with suprise before smiling. He was becoming wiser by the days and I knew one day he will be Hokage and he will be greater then the fourth ever was.

"Ewww look its forehead girl!" Ino squealed crossing our path with TenTen and a few other Kunoichi females. I stood there with my fists clenched and head held high.

"Ino go to hell why don't you!" I snapped her face scrunched up in anger.

"Ino your words hold no power here, be gone with your clique." Sasuke said and Ino walked off flipping her hair behind her.

"Ino has taken over the nickname ugly." Sai said and continued walking, his statement took me by suprise but I didn't say anything. When we arrived most of the villagers had already gathered. Sasuke and I were escorted off into the tower by four Anbu's and led to the balcony where the elders would announce their decision. Tsunadae was already there.

"Are we allowed to know the decision ahead of time?" Sasuke asked.

"Koharu and Homura have both ordered that you two not know till they announce it I'm sorry." Tsunadae answered leaning against the railing.

"Well can't we get like something?" I asked steeping toward Tsunadae, I was shocked to see all four anbu's reacted when I did readying themselves to attack. What the hell was happening to the people of Konoha? I'm no threat!

"Lets just say that you're not going to like it one bit at all. Especially not you Sakura. Before they do fully announce it you will be told first because you both have a decision to make. This decision will decide whether Sasuke lives or dies." Tsunadae explained glarring at each of the Anbu's until they backed off.

"I don't understand Tsunadae-Sama? What could they have possibly decided?" I heard myself nearly screeching.

"Haruno Sakura you will calm down. All will be revealed if you shut that loud trap of yours!" Koharu snapped at me both her and Homura walking and stood by Tsunadae who gave Sasuke and I both aplogetic looks.

"Then out with it, we don't have all day." Sasuke sneered taking his place to beside me.

"You're right young Uchiha you don't. Now we are going to explain this once so listen up. You have two choices Sakura and this decides the fate of our dear Uchiha prodigy." Homura began standing there calmly with his arms at his sides.

"What are the two choices?" I asked trying to keep myself from clenching my fists.

"You're first choice is to marry Sasuke lowering your status to one mission a month. Which means you are only allowed to leave the gates of the village once a month. A way around the once a month thing though is if another squad wishes to have you with them." Koharu explained first.

"A-and the second choice?" I asked nervously grabbing onto Sasuke's hand.

"You deny the first choice, Sasuke will be executed and you will be demoted to citizen rank." Homura finished and I froze.

"THATS BULLSHIT! You can't lay a stupid choice like that onto her! It isn't fair! Why don't I have any choices to decide?" Sasuke erupted his sharingan eyes blazing red.

"Because Uchiha, you two are the most compatable to make a strong heir. We can't allow that to happen. If Sakura chooses your death she will have Tattoo's of chakra concealments upon her arms to keep her from using any ninjitsu or able to pass down her traits." Koharu explained.

"That's still bullsh..."

"I'll marry Sasuke." I cut Sasuke off looking to my feet in defeat.

"Sakura!" Tsunadae and Sasuke both said in shock.

"I won't be responsible for the choice of someones death. I won't be responsible for something like that." I explained refusing to look at anyone.

"Sakura no." Sasuke said grabbing my hands.

"You deserve to be happy not trapped in a life of lies." Sasuke whispered grabbing my cheeks next and made me look at him.

"Its my duty as a kunoichi Sasuke. I won't let you die because of a choice they can't decide upon." I explained watching the elders smirking faces.

"What a wise decision." Koharu said as her and Homura faced the village Tsunadae just stared at me with sadness.

"Villagers of Konoha I have great news to announce. News of celebration on both parties accounts." Koharu shouted to all the villagers.

"Sasuke will not be executed like everyone originally thought he would. To save his life Sakura has agreed to throw away most of her Kunoichi life and become Uchiha Sasuke's wife." Homura finished for her, the crowd erupted into murmurs, Sasuke wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me out, Tsunadae followed right behind us all the way to her office. Sasuke helped me sit onto the couch that was in there.

"Why, do something you hate?" He asked me grabbing my shoulders.

"Because you're still my friend and I won't watch them kill you!" I shouted at him, he gave me a look of suprise and hugged me.

"I don't deserve a friend like you Sakura. You are the most sacrificing and caring person." He said, we stepped away from each other though when Homura and Koharu came in. Tsunadae growled at them as the door clicked shut.

"What do you want now? What more can you ask of me?" I snapped at them, Sasuke grabbed my arm stopping me from walking towards them.

"We will ask nothing of you yet, but do not forget that we might. Do remember that your freedom is now ours Haruno Sakura. Also you will have to stop being with your friends." Koharu explained everyone in the room gasped even Homura had. My friends was the last thing I had left to give up.

"I fail to comprehend how far we are fully committed to the concept of freedom..." I began to say looking to the ground my arms shacking.

"Freedom in moderation... Now you only have our authority and Sasuke." She snickered at me the same way Ino had early that day. I looked up to her with hate.

"The concept of freedom is absolute Koharu-Sama!" I screamed at her and she glared darkly at me.

"You will do as your told as a Kunoichi, Haruno or YOU will be the one executed!" Koharu warned before she took her leave.

"The wedding will be held at the end of the week. I apologize for this young ones. Try to find happiness if you can." Homura said and then took his leave.

"After the wedding, Sakura I want you to come in a two weeks time for a very long and extended mission." Tsunadae announced, Sakura nodded her head in understandment before letting Sasuke drag her out.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry." I told him forcing him to stop walking.

"I know you want to be free. After this marriage...don't come back to Konoha, things will change and I will be forced to be the worst husband there is. And I don't want you caught up in that." Sasuke explained and we walked out. When I saw the others running up to us I closed my eyes in sadness vanishing in a swirl of sakura petals tears falling from my eyes. I knew what I must do and thats to not marry Sasuke at all cost. I saw the look in her eyes, she was bluffing with executing Sasuke, she just wanted to tie me down knowing I was a threat. I was already packing when the boys came in.

"Now thats the Sakura I know." Sasuke said walking over to me.

"I cannot stay here and let them ruin our lives by tieing us to each other knowing love is not in our hearts anymore." I explained sealing all my stuff into scrolls.

"I love you in the way I understand love." Sasuke told me setting his hand onto my shoulder.

"Sasuke, over the years I have acted in ways that you have judged...harsh. Well, I do not wish for you to undergo any further suffering." I explained to him sealing the rest of my bedroom furniture into seals.

"I have never suffered because of you nor have I ever judged you. I love you Sakura I always have, I was just too stupid to see it." Sasuke said making me face him.

"Yes you were, but I don't love you anymore Sasuke. You must let me go!" I said cupping his cheeks with my hands smiling sadly up at him.

"I know and I am. Sai is going with you, whatever path the two of you may choose. All of us will support it. Even if it becomes the worst mistake of your life." Sasuke explained.

"The worst mistake I could eve make is becoming an Akatsuki, but even then if I ever do Konoha elders are my first target! That is my promise." I told him, Sai was soon back with a bag of his stuff, I hoisted my bag onto my shoulders.

"I care for you two, Sasuke and Naruto, and when the time comes and we all meet each other on the battlefield..." I began explaining.

"It will be one of the most memorable fights of all time." Naruto finished, Sai and I vanished after that appearing at the Valley of the End.

"So this is it." Sai said.

"Yes our journey in Konoha ends." I said and began jumping through the trees.

* * *

There you have it guys chapter two hope you enjoyed it ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Okay its been like forever since I last posted on this fic! The only excuse I have is that I moved from one state to another state that was 21 hours from where I originally was. LOL xD! Then I couldn't think of anything to add so i started up a few new stories and just ended up well...forgetting about it. Now I'm back TRYING to continue it and trying to get rid of fics that are now just taking up space. So here you go chapter 3. Oh and warning there is a Lemony Goodness in this chapter ^_^. I haven't written a lemon in a while so forgive me if its a bit rusty!

* * *

Chapter Three:

I laid on the bed in the hotel room starring up at the ceiling listening to the night crickets outside and silent breathing of Sai on the bed next to mine. We have only been out of Konoha for a little less than a week and the two of us already had to outsmart the anbus. I guess the Elders were hell bent on me marrying Sasuke still. What they don't realize is that I don't give a flying shit; I am not marrying any one whom I don't want to marry! I let out a silent heavy breath and sat up looking over to Sai who was lying there motionless. By his breathing I could tell he was asleep and not faking it. Getting up I tip-toed to the balcony door and walked out onto it leaning against the black iron rail and starred up into the cloudy sky of Amegakure. We managed to reach this village and the first thing the both us noticed was how the Anbu's couldn't and wouldn't follow us in. This was a sanctuary for rogue ninja's who wanted to start over. Just yesterday I ran into some of the ninjas who were once with Gato. They all became civilians and opened up a bar in the village, I was lucky enough to land myself a job there; unfortunately I was part of their show girl pole dancers. Just kidding I was their new bartender slash bouncer. I wasn't really thrilled about the job but we have to make money somehow. This was the first step to becoming an Akatsuki and if Sai and I could somehow land in with them, then I could exact my revenge on Konoha…big time

"Hey Sakura, why're you up so late?" Sai yawned stepping out on the balcony as well. He looked really tired and I knew he was since it was hard finding a job when all you are is a ninja and an artist. He wasn't a good people person so I had him trying to get in contact with the Akatsuki Leader. It was a lot harder than we had anticipated, seeing that it was nearly impossible to prove yourself to them. We had run into a speed bump.

"Can't sleep, I know I should be sleeping because of work tomorrow. I don't know I just have this feeling that the elders are going to send someone from root to attack." I explained hopping on to the railing facing Sai. I had my knees and arms crossed. I was only wearing and oversized black t-shirt, I should've been embarrassed that I was practically naked in front of him, but I wasn't. Sai chuckled and walked over to me placing his hands on each side of me smirking.

"If they do decide to send someone from root, let them. I know enough to take out anyone Danzou sends. I won't allow you to be taken captive Sakura. I swore to Sasuke and Naruto when the announcment was made and you came to your decision to leave." He explained reaching up and cupping my right cheek, I felt his thumb beging to stroke it.

"Sai I..." I began but he silenced me with a kiss pushing his hand into my hair, the motion forced me to wrap my arms around his neck so I wouln't fall backwards off the railing. The kiss didn't last long we stayed like that for a while Sai resting his forehead on mine.

"What is it with you men trying so hard to be with me?" I asked cupping his cheek with me hand.

"Don't flatter yourself Sakura, I still think you're ugly..." He smirked, I felt myself twitch ready to send him flying with a single punch. "But I do know what Naruto is trying to do. You've become up tight and have locked your true self up. You've forgotten to feel. Even though I don't know much about feelings, there are still somethings I could help you with." Sai whispered leaning foreward until his lips were by my ear.

"And unlike Naruto, you have no reason to push me away from fear of our friendship changing. Trust me, this is going to change nothing." He said, I felt his hands run across my stomach until they were on my back. I was lost for words, before I could say anything to him though, his lips were upon mine once more. This time, its was more forciably. I gasped when one of his hands moved to my stomach again but this time moved up till he carressed one of my breasts. He took that moment to plunge his tongue into my mouth after my gasp. Like with Naruto I slowly lost myself and ignored my raging logical thinking by pushing it to the back of my mind. Sai lifted me into his arms, I had to wrap my legs around him. We never broke the kiss of each of us exploring the others mouth.

I soon found myself lying on my back on either his bed or my bed. It didn't matter of course whose bed it was. I ran my hands down his chest and snuck my hands under his shirt running them up his back bring the shirt with them. We only parted long enough for me to get his shirt off, and for him to get my shirt off. Sai stopped me every time with a rough kiss when I tried to say something. I didn't blame him, if I got the chance to say something, I had the chance to tell him to stop. Sai had wrapped one of his arms around my waits lifting me up until I was straddling his lap. I dug my fingers into his hair letting out a moan into the kiss when he gently began rubbing my sweet spot. He finally broke the kiss and began kiss down my jaw to my neck. I let a mix of a moan and a gasp when he bit onto my flesh his fingers slightly pinching my sweet spot. His free hand was massaging my breast and he continued to suck and bite at my neck. My breathing became heavy and I heard little mewling pants coming from my mouth.

"Sai...don't." I heard myself beginning to speak his movements began to recede and I felt a panic go through me as the aching feeling in wanting more came on. "Don't stop...please." I heard myself beg. I felt the tug of his lips form into a smirk against my skin. His head moved until his mouth was at my ear again.

"As you wish Sakura-Hime." He whispered seductively in my ear, his hands gripped onto my waist tightly and he pushed me onto my back again pinning my hands above my head with one of his own. I let out short scream when two of his fingers slipped inside of me, I felt my back arch since his other hand still had my hands pinned above my head. Sai began trailing kisses down my neck to my chest until he took one of my breat nipples into his mouth sucking and biting onto it. More moans escaped my mouth. His hand which held my hands captive finally released them and trailed down until he was caressing my other breast. My hands had landed by my side and i dug my finers into the sheets. My knees bent as much as they could and my legs spread apart as far apart as I could force them. Sai moved his two fingers in and out of me his thumb rubbing my sweet spot as they did. The preasure in my nether regions began to build and I felt the ever knowing climax coming on. The sensation of the explosion about to burst was about to release when Sai pulled his hand away bringing his smirking face to mine as I squirmed for him to continue.

"We're far from over Sakura-Hime, we can't have you climaxing just yet." He said, I felt my lips tug into a smirk. I pushed myself up until I had forced Sai onto his back crawling to ontop of him.

"Two can play at this game." I said running both my hands down his chest. I silently wandered to myself when did we remove the bottom half of our clothes, but I pushed it back before I could begin logically thinking. I ran my hand over his already hardened ereaction I ran my hand slowly back up it before taking it into a firm but gentle grip slowly beginning to pump him. I watched Sai throw his head back a moan escaping his mouth. I smirked and leaned forward taking his length into my mouth.

"Fuck..." Sai let out and I only smirked bobbing my head. I was doing that for a while and honestly I don't know for how long I sucked and licked his hard erection. I soon though found myself back pressed against the wall my legs wrapped around his waist. I let out another moan like scream when he plunged into me. Sai was biting and sucking at my neck again his hands placed behind my knees pushing my legs back. Pants and moans passed through my lips when he began moving in and out of me he released one of my legs his now free hand moving to my sweet spot again, his thumb began to rub it again. The building pressure returned again and i threw my head back.

"Fuck...harder Sai!" I moaned nearly screamed out, and he complied his every thrust returned back into me almost slamming back. Sai abandoned my neck and his lips landed on mine plunging his tongue once more into my mouth. I dug my hands into his hair. He stopped again right before the explosion of my climax came and I found him pulling out of me and pinning me face down onto the table we had in there. He plunged into me again from behind his fingers returning to my sweet spot as he thrusted in and out of me. When my climax built up again Sai didn't stop he coniued on thrusting even harder into me. I screamed out his name when my climax exploded, he rubbed faster and plunged into me faster. My climax was bursting through and saw a flash of white pass through my eyes and Sai thrusted into me one last time before pulling out.

My breathing heaved in and out and the feeling that I felt was none other like I felt before. Sai lifted me up and carried me to the other bed laying me down before lying next to me. My mind was all a haze so many thoughts ran through it. Silencing my thoughts Sai kissed me once more on the lips before pulling me close to him, my eyes slid closed and everything finally went quiet and dark. Just how I liked it. I guess I would tell the bar not to worry about giving me the job. I had decided, in the morning to go with Sai and demand the Akatsuki's to see their leader Pein. I just hope they don't try and kill us.

* * *

The next morning I found myself a little bit more bubbly and giggling at the odd face Sai gave me when I exited the bathroom after taking a nice hot shower. I guess he decided not to ask and just got up himself to shower. I was surprised to see that the room was put back together after what the two of us did. At that moment I felt my face heat up and I knew my face had turned red. Looking to the bathroom when Sai came out, his face slightly blushed and I knew then that I to was blushing.

"Uh, let's just get moving kay?!" I asked slipping on my red shirt and cream colored shorts. Clasping the boot buckles the two of us were soon dressed and jumping off the balcony to our apartment landing in the street below. No one stared at us oddly because most of everyone did it.

"So, what do we do if they don't let us speak with him?" Sai asked as the two of us ran through the streets towards the largest tower.

"We force our way in to see him at all costs." I answered holding a finger up.

"Right...I'll leave you to that part then, how about it?" He asked and I only smiled, I was iching for a fight and I guess he could tell. It didn't take the two of us long to reach the large tower. Outside Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi stood watch and they both went onto alert when we walked out.

"Well, well who do we have here. The blond brats two friends, odd bal artist and the tempermental pinkette." Kisame said whipping out Samehada to infront of him.

"We're not here to fight Hoshigaki-San, we wish to have a meeting with your leader Pein." Sai spoke, I'd let him try with negotiations first then I'd step in if we had to go through the forceful entry.

"For what purpose do you need to see him for?" Itachi asked stoically stepping forward.

"We wish to join Akatsuki." Sai spoke firmly, I guess Itachi was about to take us in when he turned to open the door, but Kisame stepped forward ignoring the deathly glare he received from Itachi.

"And why should any of us let the two of you join? Especially a weak kunoichi like miss pinky here?" Kisame asked smirking. I saw Itachi step away from Kisame and I felt Sai step away from me. I guess My eyes had gone dark and an evil aura emitted off of me.

"What's wrong pinky, did I hurt your feelings?" Kisame taunted once more coming closer and bending over so his face was in front of mine.

"DON'T CALL ME PINKY CHA!" I screamed snapping my fist forward with as much chakra I could infuse it with connecting with Kisame's cheek and sent him flying through the door and out the other end of the tower.

"NEVER CALL ME PINKY AGAIN FISHMAN!" I screamed shacking my fist at him. Sai and I both jumped and spun around at the sound of someone clapping. Standing there before us with dark orangish red hair and purple gray eyes with rings in them and piercings covering his entire face stood Pein, the notorious leader of Akatsuki.

"I congradulate the both of you for having the guts to come here. Now follow me so we can discuss both of your futures with Akatsuki." He said smoothly walking past us and headed into the base, Itachi nodded his head to the man. The two of us quickly ran up to catch up to the man and began heading up a flight of stairs. One the way up I found myself starring at a man with platinum silver hair and purple eyes he wore his Akatsuki cloak open revealing he wore no shirt under it. I did notice though the silver medallion he wore, an upside down triangle in a circle. As we passed the two of us both caught the others eyes and we locked in stare for just a moment until passing one another other.

'Who was that?' She wandered but refused to not look back

Hidan's POV:

"Who in the fuck is that hot slut?" Hidan muttered to himself smirking watching the two Kohona ninja's follow Pein up the stairs.

* * *

There you have it the official chapter three! Hoped you liked it! I am going to try to keep Hidan in character, but I really doubt that actually is going to happen so I apologize now if he comes off OC later on or soon!


End file.
